GL40 (Payday 2)
|unlock = 46 |slot = 2 |wtype = 8 |type = 11 |price = $921,000 |mag = 1 |max_ammo = 6 |rpm = 2 |damage = 1300 |accuracy = 96 |stability = 96 |concealment = 18 |threat = 37 |reload_min_1 = 3.1 |ammo_b_min = 0.05 |ammo_b_max = 0.65 |splash = 3.5 |launch_speed = 1250 |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 2.9 |recoil_v_max = 3.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 |int_name = gre_m79 |achievement = }} The GL40 is a single shot grenade launcher added to PAYDAY 2. It was added as part of the Gage Assault Pack, alongside the Gewehr 3, Gecko 7.62 and Clarion. It also marks the return of the GL40 from PAYDAY: The Heist. Overview Returning from its first appearance in PAYDAY: The Heist, the GL40 is a break-action single-shot grenade launcher with serious firepower; clocking in at 1,300 damage. Its raw firepower is enough that it can kill many units outright on lower difficulties. It also provides a potent Shield counter, as an alternative to sniper rifles, or Armor Piercing ammunition (all from DLCs except for the Platypus 70 and 5/7 AP). Compared to Frag Grenades from Gage Weapon Pack 01, the GL40 deals slightly more damage (grenades deal 900 vs the GL40's 1300) at the expense of a much tighter blast radius (grenades have a 10m blast radius vs the GL40's 3.5m blast radius). On the other hand, the GL40's grenades explode on impact, whereas thrown grenades have a short delay. Thus, thrown grenades are more useful for buying time or stunning large groups of enemies, whilst the grenade launcher is more useful for wiping out tightly-packed mobs of enemies and has much better range. The GL40 also includes a flip-up sight when unmodded. This device can be toggled on and off like a gadget; although the gun model angle changes when the flip-up sight is used, the actual trajectory of fire does not change. The Pirate Barrel mod removes the flip up sight. Summary Pros: * Very high damage (can one-shot kill any unit except for Cloakers and Bulldozers on lower difficulties) * Can kill entire groups of enemies with a single well-placed shot * Can be used to break off a Bulldozer's head protection for an easy kill. Two grenades will completely remove their visor * Moderate base concealment that can be increased to high levels * Has a built-in flip-up gadget-sight Cons: * Extremely limited max ammo * Low ammo replenishment rate from ammo drops * Takes up the primary slot * Built-in sight is removed when modding the barrel, leaving only a wide gap to aim through * Frequent three second reloads * Capable of friendly fire; self damage can completely shred lower strength armors * Expensive Compared to: Frag grenades= * Greater base damage * Smaller splash radius ( ) * Both inflict friendly fire damage, though the GL40 does less friendly fire damage, making it less potent * Both can be shot to explode * Much better range * Can be replenished from ammo drops * Cannot be bounced off of surfaces to avoid direct exposure to enemy fire |-|Piglet= * Same base damage and splash radius * Has only of the ammo in reserve * times smaller magazine * A lot more concealable, especially with modifications * Faster reload * Has a flip-up leaf sight * Can't equip gadgets |-|China Puff 40mm= * Is a primary weapon instead of a secondary weapon * Higher damage * Same size ammo reserve * times smaller magazine * More concealable with modifications * Slower reload |-|Arbiter= * Is a primary weapon instead of a secondary weapon * Higher damage * Shorter reload * Same accuracy and stability * Significantly lower practical rate of fire (due to only having one round) * Shorter effective range * Less reserve ammunition * Smaller magazine *Cannot accept laser or scope gadgets. |-|Compact 40mm= * Is a primary weapon instead of a secondary weapon * Same base damage and splash radius * Same size ammo reserve * Same size magazine * Same reload time * Cannot equip gadgets or sights * Less base concealment, but higher potential concealment ** Concealment is the same when fitted with only the Pirate Barrel Tips *The Enforcer's Fully Loaded skill is an extremely worthwhile investment for any player that plans to make extensive use of the GL40, as the skill's Basic rank will increase the weapon's maximum ammunition by , and Acing the skill will significantly increase the chance of receiving replacement grenades from ammo pickups. *Dodge players can use the GL40 to eliminate groups of enemies or to counter stronger opponents, if the Pirate Barrel and Sawed-Off Stock are applied. **It can also serve as a decent support weapon when stealth breaks in a heist. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel= |-|Boost= |-|Stock= Skins Common= GL40-Poser-Bash.png| +1 Concealment GL40-Warpig.png| +1 Concealment GL40-Oxidator.png| +1 Concealment |-|Epic= GL40-AtomAtom.png| +1 Concealment GL40-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *The (Warpig | GL40) was based on bomber planes. *The gives the GL40 the same aesthetic of the [[Swedish K| ]], despite the M79 never having been used by the . Achievements Trivia * It is based off the M79 grenade launcher, just like the first iteration in PAYDAY: The Heist. * The GL40 is similar to the Mosconi 12G and GSPS 12G in that it only has 2 unique mods, one of which shortens the barrel and the other saws off the stock. * It is the first weapon to have a built-in gadget, in this case a front flip-up sight. ** As is common in videogames, the players does not actually set the notches on the sight for elevation, going by a random range marker instead. Doing this in reality would result in shots landing way off from desired targets and most of the blind calculation will have to be done by the shooters themselves. ** The Pirate Barrel removes the front flip-up sights. * The in-game GL40's grenades can explode immediately upon leaving the barrel if they hit something. Being hazardous aside, this is highly unrealistic as launched grenades usually have to have traveled a varying distance between 2 and 14 meters based on the specific grenade model used, and have to have revolved a set number of revolutions before their fuses could prime. This was included as a safety measure against premature collision which, like in the game, can catch the user in the blast. ** An unprimed grenade round would still deal a considerable amount of impact damage akin to a hard punch if it hits a lightly-armored man-sized target, however, enough to stun or incapacitate them depending on how well-protected the victim is. * It is the last weapon from PAYDAY: The Heist to return to PAYDAY 2. Gallery File:2014-09-08 00001.jpg|An unmodded GL40 2014-12-10 00005.jpg|The GL40 with the sights flipped down 2014-12-10 00006.jpg|The GL40 with the sight flipped up GL40 in action.jpg|The GL40 in action. ru:GL-40 (PAYDAY 2) Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Special weapons Category:Gage Assault Pack DLC